The tragedy of confrontation
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Haise remembers his past, and in the shock of his memories attacks one of his squad. Rated T for violence, gore, and some language. One-shot.


**This story does not follow root A (anime version) You will literally not know what is going on unless you have read the manga. **

**Enjoy :3**

~!~

**_"You are weak, Haise." _**The voice whispered smug, and taunting. Wrapping it's way around my body, and mind. Worming it's way through to the darkest, insecure parts of my mind. I stood alone in this dark room, naked and shivering. Unable to move or fight back.

_**"How can you protect them? When you can't even protect yourself," **_The voice chuckled darkly, and leaned close to my ear. I felt the cold wisp of breath from a haunting memory that I could not remember. **"from yourself." **The voice finished it's statement. I knew that this part of me was inevitable. I was destined to face it at some point. To remember who I used to be.

"You're wrong." I muttered. My voice shaking and unfocused. "I'm not you. I'm Sasake Haise."

**_"Are you?" _**

"Yes."

_**"Than why am I here?" **_it asked. **_"If you truly do not desire the truth to your past, why am I here. So ready. So willing to give it to you?" _**

I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to pull away, however I was paralyzed to the spot. "You want to bring me pain."

_**"I know what it is you fear," **_He whispered. Ignoring my last statement. **_"Sasaki Haise." _**He said sarcastically. I shivered in place, feeling goosebumps raise up my arms. **_"You are afraid that if you remember, nobody will be there to welcome you back." _**The voice was right of course. That demonizing feeling that he would have no home to go back to.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. The voice seemed to grow in size. No longer speaking it's contents directly into my ear, but instead a booming voice filled the room.

_**"You're hungry!" **_

"I'm not!"

**_"You're tired!" _**

"You're wrong!" I shouted back. My feet coming unstuck from the floor, and I launched into a run. Trying to escape.

_**"You are a ghoul!" **_

"I'm human!" I yelled back.

I suddenly came to a massive mirror that loomed the length of the black wall, and stretched the width of the room. I starred wide eyed at my reflection. A twenty-two year old CCG officer. Yes, that was who I was. However, out of the darkness behind me a different person emerged. With a mask of entirely leather, his red eye shinning brightly in the darkness, and a menacing face framed by white hair that stood out against the black of the room.

_**"Aren't you hungry." **_He asked wrapping two pale hands around my face, letting them linger over my eyes. I felt my resolve break under the touch, and in a haze I nodded.

_Yes, I think I am very hungry indeed. It's been so long since I was allowed to eat. I need it. I need flesh. It's okay if we just kill one person. Anybody will do. Anybody at all. I am so hungry. So hungry. We are hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Hungry. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Please I am so hungry. Mother i'm... I'm...Mother... I'm..._

_"__**Mother I'm so fucked up." **_I said. I felt white haired ghoul behind me smirk, and take his hands from my face, letting them drop back to his sides. In place of my normal light brown eyes, black, and red glared back at me.

_Yes... I remember now. I'm not a CCG officer. I'm not a Dove. They killed her... who did they kill? Hinami...Hinami... Who is Hinami?... Hinami's... mother. Thats right. Doves killed Hinami-chan's mother. We can't forgive them. We have to wipe out the CCG. Protect my friends. Protect Hinami, Touka, Tsukiyama. I have to protect them. But I am so hungry. I am so so hungry. _

I heard the crack of a finger behind me, and the white haired man stepping back into the darkness.

**"Eat. Kaneki Ken." **

**~!~**

"Please stop." came a gurgled voice, that came from a mouth overflown with blood. My eyes shot open, taking in light, and images. I was... In the Quinx squad apartment. It was a stark contrast from his black room in my dream. Bellow me, lay my student. Tooru Mutsuki. Mangled, bleeding, and half alive. His Quinx lay exposed, by limp on the floor beside him. Probably from his recently lost self-defense.

"Haise." He mumbled seeing his mentor's eye return to normal.

"Mutsuki..." I said before pulling back. my eyes gazed the length of his body, checking for any serious injury. Besides a few blows from my Kagune, and a bite mark here and there, Mutsuki's life was in no danger.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." I said getting up, and dialing for help on the apartment landline. I quickly went to my room, and grabbed a bag. Pulling clothes out of my closet, and shoving them into a pack.

"Haise... where are you going? What just happened?" Mutsuki was leaning against the doorway, his hand pressed into the bleeding wound on his stomach.

"Don't call me that." I said slinging the back over my shoulder. "Sit on the bed. Don't get up." I ordered in a monotone voice that did not belong to Sasaki Haise, but to somebody who has not been shown to the world in years.

"You remembered." Mutsuki said, his eyes widening in shock. I brushed past her, and made my way to the exit. If I am going to return to my home. To Anteiku, I needed to eat. Finally _eat. _Not take these RC surpressants that the CCG has been feeding me for years. I needed my strength back.

"Where are you going?" Mutsuki asked following me. "You said you wouldn't stop being an officer! Even if you remembered, you said you would stay with us" I stopped at the door, and looked back. I truly cared for Mutsuki. But I had been brainwashed by the enemy. Forced to help the enemy, and hurt my true friends.

"Mutsuki. I am a ghoul." I said. "I cannot stay in the CCG." I threw the door open, and began to run down the hall.

"At least tell me your real name!" Mutsuki shouted after me, following me toward the exit of the building. I stopped, and looked back. One last time, I would look back.

"Kaneki. Kaneki Ken." I said. Mutsuki smiled, and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I wish you luck. Half-Ghoul Kaneki Ken."

**Woot. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
